


the rule of rose

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I love me some rule of rose amiright, Lots of drama, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Solo triplets, Triplet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exploring an orphanage is hard. Considering almost every child in there hates you, and the triplets who run the "rule of rose" love you in the most...violent of ways. What will you do? Fight through this, of course...with your  dog, Brown.





	1. before you continue

**Author's Note:**

> Rule of Rose needs more love...like seriously

Welcome to this bloody mess of a fic lmao

I had to make the collages above small so I didn't take too much space :( open them in a different tab if you wanna see 

Please be warned that, if you have never heard of this game before or played it, it's gory, dramatic and overall fucked up. If you want to kinda do research on it and understand the upcoming events in this fic, there is the wiki and cutscenes on YouTube :)

 

If you HAVE played this game, then you'll get how chaotic this fic will be. I made collages for relevant characters [characters that appear more than 3 times] and removed some characters as well as some key parts. I made a collage for Mitaka too but I feel like I should add it when he's actually introduced.

 

I hope you enjoy the upcoming mess, and have fun reading. :} all mistakes are clearly my own, but I reread this quite often so any mistakes will be dealt with eventually.


	2. one | the little princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orphanage is still the same. But your old friends aren't.

"Excuse me, miss..."

You are shaken awake by a boy, who looks no older than 10. He is smiling at you, with a book in one hand and your shoulder in his other. He shows you the book in his hands while you unconciously look for Brown on the seat with one of your hands. Once you feel his soft fur, you start to pet him.

"Could you please read this to me?"

The boy places the book in your lap. He sits down on a seat next to yours. The book is called "The Little Princess". You smile softly at it and nod. It sounded like something you would read when you were younger.

Your fingers grazed the smooth pages as your eyes followed the words and you quietly spoke. The soft lights from outside would periodically light up the dark bus, making you drowzy. You hear the rain outside patter against the windows.

The bus suddenly stops, almost making you smack your head against the seat in front of you. This startles you awake.

"I must go now. Goodbye!" The boy chirps as he skips off the bus. You frantically shut the book, gather your bag and usher Brown from the seat.

"Wait! You forgot your book!"

Your boots slap against the mud as you try to catch up to the boy. He was fast, compared to you and Brown. He disappears into the trees. You continue chasing after him, determined to return his book.

After running after him for what seems like hours, you see him sitting on a tree stump.

You stand in front of him, both you and Brown panting like crazy. 

Until a bag is shoved over your head, and you feel a pinch in your arm. Before you pass out, you hear a familiar voice speak to you.

_**"Welcome back, [Name]."** _

_**●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●** _

Your eyes slowly open. You don't know where you are at the moment, but you hear the muffled sounds of [music](https://youtu.be/L_ruljei2uo) playing and some children. Your arm aches a bit, but it was tolerable. The soft feeling below you makes you realize you're on a bed.

A whine from Brown, that's lying beside the newly discovered bed, makes you pet him while you take a moment to think. Memories from before you were knocked out flooded your head. 'Welcome back'? Back where?

You gather your belongings, ready to explore this place. Brown pants comfortably behind you, reminding you of his presence. 

You slowly open the door to the room you were in, but it creaks. You cringe. It needed to be oiled.

You step out into the hallway, hearing the music and playing children more clearly now.

You hesitantly walk down towards a staircase, ready to strike if need be.

You're stopped by an old man with a frown on his face. He looked ancient. 

"Why the bloody hell are you back here again?" He speaks, sounding like he needed to cough a couple hundred times. He looked very familiar.

"Um..." "Don't speak to me. I do not have the time." He walks away, grumbling curses under his breath. You now remember where you are.

The orphanage you resided at years ago.

You had been lucky and gotten adopted by a lovely couple, who raised you to be a polite young woman. 

But you don't understand why you're here. You know the person [or people] who drugged you brought you here, but for what reason?

You were going to find out soon enough. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. That's all I have to say.


	3. two | the intellectual prince(ss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet an old friend after going through hell. He manages to make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, the readers age as well as any other relevant characters is 16-17. The timeline is also around the 1930s. Trying to insert as much of the games properties as possible. I apologize for short chapters as well. I hate writing on mobile...

The red wax on your skin burned. You were in hell, if hell housed children.

Wandering around the orphanage surely wasn't easy after encountering some of the little faces. They were wolves in sheeps clothing.

From you could tell, there were 4 children, ages ranging from 6 to 12, and they were all bratty.

There was a little girl, aged 6 or 7, and she would  _not_ stop wailing. Your ears were going to bleed.

"Hey," you kneel down to her height while Brown sits, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he panted. You smiled a little at the crying girl. "Are you alright?"

"Nooooo," she sobbed, her bright blue eyes surrounded by puffy red rings. She struggled to breathe as her cries continued.

"I...I..." she tries to voice her distress but her attempts failed. You didn't notice Brown had trotted away. You gulped. You didn't know how to help, and you were about to embrace her until she suddenly yelled, "MY BUNNY IS GONE! I LOST SNUFFLES!" 

She had no trouble announcing to the world that her supposed bunny has ran off. Although tears kept running down her cheeks. You furrowed your brows. "Um...Snuffles?"

You hear Browns paws trotting against the floor, and before you knew it he sat down and dropped a plush bunny.

This was the legendary Snuffles, you assumed.

Ignoring the slobber [Thanks, Brown] that dripped off of the iconic bun plush, you held it in front of the wailing girls face and grinned.

"Is this Snuffles?" She bears a glance and her eyes widen. You felt proud of not only yourself but Brown as well until she glared at you. You swore you saw her eyes go red.

"My god!" She rudely swiped the bun away from you, and scoffed in disgust. She held the plush by its ear. Her nose crinkled. "Your vile MUTT ruined Snuffles!"

She lifts her hand to slap Brown but you stop it and hold it in a hard embrace. You give her a look and squeeze the offending limb. 

"He didn't mean it! He was only trying to help."

Your anger washed away as you heard a sniffle.  **Oh no.**

 _ **"Owieeeee!!!"**_ she wails, and hugs the plush to her chest as she backs away. "That hurtttttt! You meanieeee!"

You felt something jab into your back. You tore your annoyed gaze away to see a boy. He looked around 10. He was glaring at you, his thumb stuck in your back. You huff and put your hands on your hips. Brown growls a bit. "And what would you like?" You question the boy. "We don't tolerate bullies 'ere, miss." He rasped out, sounding like the elder you met before. You roll your eyes. "I am not a bully. I just dislike being disrespected- ** _AH!_** "

You feel a hot liquid being dripped onto you. It burned. You recoil to see a boy smirking evilly as he held a red crayon above a candle. After that, you hear Brown whine.

You see a girl pulling at Browns tail. You gasp and try to shoo her away. "Back off!" You yell, making hand motions to scare her off. She giggles, pulls Browns tail once more and runs off before Brown can strike.

Before the children could do anything more to harm you, you run into the nearest hallway, Brown following, as well as the laughs and cries of the children.

Walking into the orphanages library, you lightly scratch the wax off as to not agitate your irritated skin. Damn children. 

Brown whined and pushed himself into you as if he was trying to ask for pets. You chuckle at his affection. "That was terrible, Brown. At least I have you..."

"And not me? How saddening."

A sudden voice came out of a corner. A brown haired male sitting at a table in the corner smirked at you. His eyes were the colour of soil, and he wore a blouse the colour of olive. His black tie contrasted as well as his dark overalls, and you could probably see your reflection in his shoes.

"...I beg your pardon?" 

He just shakes his head. "Silly girl. You don't remember me, huh? I doubt you remember my brothers either..." he chuckles. "Does 'Ben' ring a bell, or are you too good to admit we were close?"

You gulped. You recalled having a best friend named Ben back then. But you thought he would've gotten adopted. You don't recall any brothers, but you've been gone for so long.

"I think so..." you mumble. Brown sits beside you, silent.

Ben gets up. He was...tall. He towered over you. You didn't have the courage to look up so Ben decided to assist you.

He tilts your head up with a finger to your chin. His eyes looked into yours. They held something in them that you couldn't decipher.

He whispers, "Welcome back." 

And digs his fingers into your burn as he exits the library. You hiss, and blow at the red circle.

If Ben was like that, you really were not excited to meet his siblings.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finger guns  
> Ben has arrived  
> Considering RoR had a possessive character in it and I'm editing the storyline I feel like I should make the triplets like that ?? I mean come on  
> Who wouldn't want possessive + protective triplets ?  
> But I'll let you guys to decide ;:)  
> Just know the idea is swirling in my head as we speak.  
> And like I have said before, this fic is going to have dark elements, be warned.


	4. three | the cold prince(ss) and the rag prince(ss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter your other old friend, as well as a potential threat.

"What an asshole..." you grumble, splashing cold water on the irritated ring of skin.

It was bad before, but after Ben dug his nails in, it hurt like absolute hell.

You sat in that library until Ben was out of sight, and immediately went to find a bathroom. You were already stressed and it was only around 2 pm.

Brown sat down by the door, as if guarding it. But after all the events that happened, you were ready to fight a grizzly. Your burn was obviously going to blister over no matter how many times you seem to drown it with ice cold water, so you turn off the tap and leave it be, after wiping it gently with paper towel.

"Let's go, Brown." You throw the paper towel into the bin and lightly push Brown away from the door. You had a small moment of privacy. It was now time to face whatever was thrown at you.

You had to travel quite a bit, to find the bathroom. It was all the way across the orphanage, and feeling the water on your burn felt heavenly.

The bathroom was right beside a closet full of rags and a sewing machine. The door was wide open, showing its ragged glory to you.

There was rags of different colours, an expensive looking sewing machine, and an open book containing childlike scribbles of words.

Deciding to be nosy, you decided to inspect it.

You realized it was a journal of sorts by seeing the dates and writings of someones day.

You flipped the pages until you saw a page from a day ago.

"April 15th, 1930

I heard Ky...the Leader speaking about a girl earlier today...is that what was in the sack he carried to his bedroom? If so, I am curious. What is so special about her? I suppose I will know the answer soon. I'm excited to meet her."

....?????

Who wrote this?

But like the author said, you were going to see them soon.

You shut the book, and quickly walk out before anyone can see you.

You stayed close to Brown while you explored the place, feeling a little paranoid. You weren't sure if you wanted to meet this person. But you felt like you had no choice.

The orphanage was filled with hallways and rooms, but you encountered something that made you curious.

You see a black haired male peeking inside one of the many rooms. His clothes looked like rags stitched together [you assume he uses the sewing machine], but they were stitched nicely. He seemed to know what he was doing. His shoes on the other hand were a little dirty. Mud had caked itself onto them.

"Um, hello there."

He jumped a little. He quickly turned to look at you. His eyes had bags underneath and he had a little cut on his right cheek. He nervously smiled at you. "Hello."

He has seen better days, you hope.

"What's your name?" 

"The Ragged Prince..."

You raised an eyebrow. Brown sat beside you, lazily panting. The walking has worn him out.

"Is that your real name?"

He gulps, debating on whether he should tell you or not. His eyes look you up and down.

"No. It's actually Mitaka...but nearly nobody uses that name anymore."

"Ah, well that's a shame. I'm [Name]-"

"What's all that ruckus?" A voice groaned out, sounding displeased. Mitaka yelped and gripped his baggy, ragged shirt as if to calm himself. A blonde male walks out of the room with a book in his hands.

He looks at you, and his face softens a bit. He smiles. "Nice to see you again."

"...Again?" "Ah...! Hello Matt- I mean...!"

"Don't call me that." Matts head quickly rotates to glare at Mitaka. Mitaka whimpered.

"I'm sorry...! We were just talking and-!" "You? Talking to her?" Matt tsked. "You know you're not...worthy enough, right?"

Mitaka looked down with teary eyes, and you swore your heart just broke.

Matt shook his head. "We'll talk later. Until next time, [Name]."

And off he goes, leaving a heartbroken Mitaka, a confused you and a tired Brown behind.

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

You haven't seen Matt since. 

It's been two days and you haven't seen him, Mitaka nor Ben. You've heard the bratty childrens whispers, telling eachother to stay away from you, that the "Aristocrats Club" will deal with you. But as long as those little wolves stayed away, you didn't care one bit.

You had slept in a spare bedroom, which you assumed belonged to an old staff member. But when you walked in to take a small nap, you saw the infamous journal wide open.

You sit down while Brown lies beside the bed, and begin reading.

"April 16th, 1930

She ruined everything. Absoutely everything. She made the Cold Prince even colder. Meaner. I was close to getting on his good side and she blew it.

I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER"

The writing gets messier.

"April 17th, 1930

**I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HAtE heR i HatE hEr I HATE**

April 18th, 1930

HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE

I need a red crayon. To ruin her rags. Ashes. Ashes."

You shut the book, not knowing how to feel. The sweet boy, who you guessed, hates you. You didn't want to feel.

So you slept it off.

Laters problems are left for later you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's here lel
> 
> Y'know what's awkward? When someone calls him "Matty"  
> My name is Maddy and I can just picture...someone calling for one of us and we're like "wot???"  
> Anyways I hope you like this fic so far :D


	5. four | the proud prince(ss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the last triplet before hell is raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for a while...I just got over a horrific stomach virus :/ the last time I had a stomach virus I had to be taken to the hospital. I'm fine now...tylenol and water are lifesavers. Enjoy this chapter. :)

Brown is gone.  
  
At first, when you woke up and noticed his disappearence, you didn't pay much mind to it. Maybe he was off exploring and he would return.  
  
Brown was a curious dog, after all...when he wasn't lazy.  
  
But waiting for almost an hour didn't calm your nerves. He was probably lost.  
  
But then you found the journal to be gone.  
  
So someone came into this room and took the journal along with Brown. This frightened you a little bit, but mostly angered you.  
  
You felt vulnerable without Brown with you. He was your rock.  
  
But now you had to toughen up and find your beloved companion.  
  
When you walked into the hallway and past the little gremlins- I mean childre, they didn't bother interacting with you. Probably because they noticed the angry look on your face and your clenched knuckles.  
  
Your nails dug into your palms, creating small crescent indents but you didn't care too much right now.  
  
After slamming open doors to rooms to search for Brown, you encountered an infirmary. You open the door and see a red haired male wiping down some counters. Medications were pushed to the side as he poured more cleaner onto the already clean counter.  
  
A supposed clean freak, you think.  
  
You cross your arms, waiting for him to be done. But he doesn't seem to stop, nor notice you after many moments.  
  
"Excuse me?" You exclaim loudly, not having the patience. He didn't flinch. He just turned to look at you with a fiery gaze. He takes a moment to look you up and down before he turns away and scrubs the counter with more force. "How filthy." He grumbles, cringing at the word.

You roll your eyes. You did not have the time to be insulted. 

"If you'd please help me-" you're cut off by a door slamming open. You weren't the only one abusing the doors.

"Armitage!"

The red head, who seemed to be Armitage, flinched at the harsh tone. He turns to look at the source of the voice. You do the same.

It was the ancient man you saw days ago. His skin was so wrinkly and pruny, he could be mistaken as someone who was stuck underwater for a decade.

His eyes were as dark as his intentions, if the screams you'd sometimes hear from his office were anything to go by. You've never been into his office, but the other children would have gashes on their arms as well as their faces. 

You guessed Armitage was a victim of his assault.

"Get in here boy," he growls, his voice still sounding raspy. "You missed a couple spots."

Armitage looked to you for help, despite being rude to you only moments ago. You felt a little sympathy towards him. You wouldn't want to deal with an angry old man either.

The mans glare intensified. "Don't look at her." He shakily points into his office (was he that old?). "She can't help you. Pick up the pace." 

Armitage picked up his rag, his bucket full of borax and water mixture and walked into the elders office. The man glared at you before shutting his door.

Wonderful.

As if history repeated itself, you felt something jabbed into your arm. 

"What the-" you managed to say before you got drowzy. A familar face entered your vision as it was invaded by black specks. The figure, you recognized as Mitaka, smirked at you. 

"The leader will have fun with you..."

Not again.

 

When you came to, you were laid on a red carpet. You pushed yourself up and see a large arrangement of roses, banners and chairs.

An orange chair, that had an abundance of orange roses on the legs that were the colour of a sunset sat beside a green chair that had green roses swirling around the arms.

Behind the twin chairs sat a dark red chair, set upon a large crate that was blanketed by a white tablecloth. Sitting by the sides were red roses, their stems and thorns covered with a dark red substance. 

Knowing this place, it could either be blood or paint.

Giggles from behind you already told you who you were supposed to expect.

"Come on guys..." you sigh and rub your temples before continuing. The giggles stopped as if they waited to let you presume.

"Stop with the injections. Damn bruises will appear and they hurt."

"We had to," one voice spoke lowly. Two pairs of footsteps approached your figure. "You wouldn't come to us even if we asked you. This was the only way." Another finished. Two hands put themselves onto your shoulders.

"Besides...you have someone to meet."

More footsteps make themselves known. They come from the front of you instead.

You keep your eyes focused on the front of you while the hands on your shoulders squeeze. A familiar face appears from behind the crate. 

His hair is as black as ink, his eyes the colour of tree bark. He looked almost the same as the males behind you.

Triplets.

Three times the confusion as well as torture.

"Finally. We meet when you are concious." His chuckle is deep. You narrow your eyes as the hands on your shoulders remove themselves. The three stand beside each other.

Their faces and clothing are similar, but that's it.

They all bow while pulling at pieces of their baggy overalls as if they wore a dress.

Matts face was turned away, as if too cold to look at you.

Bens face was turned directly at you with a sadistic grin.

Kylos face was alike, yet he stared ahead with a dazed look in his eye. Bandages coated his thigh. You wonder what could have happened.

A yelp ruined the moment. It sounded like-

"Brown!"

"Oh for CHRISTS SAKE," Kylo groans out and the three halt their fancy poses. "Rag prince, let the damn dog go."

You see Mitaka in the corner trying, yet failing to contain Brown. Mitaka let go, and you were knocked down. Brown frantically licked at your face, his tail wagging so fast it could rival a cheetah.

Ben scoffs, but Matt elbows him with a look. 

Kylo coughs to attract your attention.

"You're gonna need this...mutt for the upcoming events."

Kylo smirked and waved. He turned to leave. "Goodbye for now."

Him and his brothers walk off into the darkness. Mitaka quickly follows.

Moments pass before you realize you can't spot a door or any exit.

"Um...guys...how do I get out??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I mentioned in the last chapter is probably confusing and if that's the case I'd like to clear it up, as well what type of game RoR is in my perspective.
> 
> "I need a red crayon to ruin her dress. Ashes. Ashes."  
> \- Mitaka
> 
> Crayons are something used by children to obviously colour things in. Blood is the same, just way more vulgar.  
> Rule of Rose, I believe, is a game where a childs perspective is used during the storyline, but the protagonist is an adult. As an adult, you are more prone to see the vulgarity of every day things but as a child you're not able to understand. 
> 
> In this case and with my understanding, you are an adult within a childlike mindset. In the game, you are exploring the protagonists memories but I changed that up a bit.  
> That being said, Mitaka thinks a crayon is more likely to taint clothing rather than blood.  
> The triplets are like this too, but more mature in a way. You will see what I mean in future chapters and obviously I will try my best to explain.  
> Cheers.


End file.
